


Call a Priest, preferably a saiyan

by XxDragonGirl89xX



Category: Bulla - Fandom, Dragonball Z, Frieza - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom, goku - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDragonGirl89xX/pseuds/XxDragonGirl89xX
Summary: What happens when an old foe decides to return from the dead. And not by bringing brought back to life with the dragonballs...Enjoy this fun little ride!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning

"Wha-Wait! No, no, nooooooo!" Bulla yelled, tossing her sheets behind her. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, wrapping her arms around her legs, she sighed.

Why do I keep dreaming about this...It's disturbing! I should probably talk to mom or maybe dad about it...but...but...

"ARRRGGGG..." Bulla groaned as she threw her arms in the air and flopped back down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling as her thoughts began to try and piece through her nightmare.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been in the GR going through a vigorous training session, but had paused in the midst of attacking a bot when he had heard Bulla yell.

"What is wrong with her now..." Vegeta grumbled, dropping down before the control panel, shutting off the gravity. As he turned to head out of the GR he stopped dead in his tracks.  
What the...is that...no...That isn't right...she... His thoughts stopped as he hurried out and straight to Bulla's room.  
Without even knocking, he slammed the door open stepping inside to find his daughter lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. He stepped in crossing his arms and his face in a deep scowl.

"Bulla, why are you yelling?" He asked, gruffly.

Bulla, who had heard her father walk in, didn't even look in his direction. 

Great...he's been training, so he's gonna be in a GREAT mood. Sighing, she sat up and looked at her scowling father.

"Sorry dad. I...um...just had a bad dream." She wanted to tell him about it, but he being in the mood he was in right now wouldn't be the best time. She swung her legs over the bed, standing and walking over to her dresser grabbing her work out clothes and turned back to her father.

"I won't yell again. But..." Bulla stopped as her father stepped forward dropping his arms and closing his eyes. "Dad...?"

Vegeta was still feeling the rising Ki in his daughter, and it seemed she either was ignoring it, or couldn't feel it. In either case it was causing him to feel very wary.

"Bulla, do you not feel anything?" Vegeta asked, opening his eyes and looking at her, staring at him with a look of confusion.

"Feel what? I feel tired but I told you I'd start learning basic martial arts to def..." she was cut off as her father threw a punch towards her face. To her surprise, without even thinking, she caught his fist in her left hand. Shocked she dropped his hand as fast as she had caught it. Gasping she backed up a step.

"Dad...wha...why'd you do that for?!" she asked, scowling. "I know I haven't done anything so what’s the deal?" 

"You're ki has been rising ever since you yelled. It still is." he said, sounding a little worried, but amazed at the same time. He was a more worried than anything. If she couldn't control it, it would definitely become a problem.

"What? I feel normal dad. I don't understand." Bulla sat on the edge of the bed setting her clothes in her lap as she closed her eyes crossing her arms as her father does and concentrated.  
That's weird. I usually can feel ki especially my own. Why can't I...oh there it is...what!? Where is all this energy being stored! Anything this high would normally make me feel uncomfortable. I just need to concentrate and do as dad and Trunks have shown me before. Gotta...try...and...

"There!" Bulla whispered as her brows knitted together, and after a minute she opened her eyes relaxing. She looked up to see her father had moved to standing directly in front of her, his face showing no emotion.

"I think it's time you started training with me and not Trunks." He turned and started for the door. Calling over his shoulder, "Now."

"Now?! But dad I...” Bulla stopped as she saw the look her father gave her before he disappeared towards the GR. "don't think I’m ready." she finished in a whisper. Getting up she hurried and dressed into her gi pants and tank. She walked out into the hallway heading towards the GR.

What is going on? I had no idea the girl had that much ki. How am I just now...wait. She’s only started training for a few days. Maybe...

"Hey dad, I'm here." Bulla walked through the GR door shutting it behind her. She turned towards her dad walking up to him while tying her hair into a high pony tail. She blew a few loose strands out of her face as she stood beside her dad. She looked around never really actually being in the GR before. It wasn't all that big, but big enough. They were standing before a huge column coming from the ceiling with a bunch of controls on them and a monitor.

"Okay Bulla. What do you know so far?" Vegeta asked, turning to face his daughter. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"I can read and recognize ki signatures, uhmm. A few basic attacks that Trunks has taught me...and, " Bulla looked to the side a slight blush on her face, "Kamehameha." She barely got that last part out. She dared look at her dad. His face gave nothing away, but he raised an eyebrow.

"Kakarott teach you that? Or his brat?" The brat part was spat out. 

"Goku." Bulla stated. "But I really want to learn your techniques dad! They sound and look so much cooler than his!" She smiled clenching her fists.  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his daughter’s excitement. "We'll get there brat, but first we need to figure out where you got all of this energy." He watched as her face went from a smile, to a frown. 

"Dad...I’m not really sure. The...The...

"Spit it out kid." Vegeta warned.

Gosh dad. Always so impatient!

"Ever since I've started training, 4 days ago. I’ve had these weird dreams. Well more like nightmares. You're in it, Goku, and...And some weird creature. I never remember his name....He's short, white and purple. He's always taunting me to kill you and Goku. And..." Bulla trailed off as she watched her father’s face turn to one of pure rage. He clenched his teeth and hissed.

"Freiza...that bastard...” Vegeta grunted out his fists tightening by his sides.

Bulla froze. She had heard bits and pieces of stories involving the horrid creature but she never knew what he looked like, so him appearing in her dre...nightmares was a little disturbing to say the least. 

Did this mean something? I don't understand. Why is that bastard showing up in my daughter's nightmares!  
Vegeta couldn't hold back his anger. He turned quickly to the control panel and hit a button. Droids started to come from openings in the ceilings. He rose to punch one and turned to kick another back as it had approached him. He turned just in time to dodge a laser, as a third droid started to attack. He dodged and weaved the lasers until finally he exploded and sent a number of ki blasts towards all the droids. After the smoke cleared, all was left of the droids was dust. Breathing heavily, from his anger more than his attacks, he landed back to the control panel and pushed several buttons. Afterwards, what was left of the droids was absorbed into the floor. He was still rather angry but slightly calmer than before. Turning he found his daughter just staring off into the distance, thinking hard about something. He tried to relax his body and face before he spoke.

"Bulla, I never wanted you to ever see that freak, but I can't control nightmares. I have a very bad feeling about it all." Vegeta finished coldly.

Bulla looked up to her dad and just stared at him. Her faces expressionless except a hint of ...fear? No...Excitement in her eyes.

Vegeta growled in the back of his throat. Why is she excited!? Wait...

"What exactly happens in these nightmares?" Vegeta asked.

"Well...me and you are sparring while Goku is visiting. And all of a sudden a huge round ship appears and you and Goku start growling turning towards the ship. It lands and then that lizar-eh Freiza comes out of the ship. He's always grinning like he's a kid who just got what he wanted. His eyes always look to you, Goku and always fall on me. He materializes in front of me and just stares. You always try to jump in front of him but it's like you’re stuck or more like glued to the ground. Goku too. He never hurts me he just keeps going on and on about how he wants me to kill you and Goku and be his right hand. And I always go to reach for his hand, and that’s when I wake up." Bulla finishes, shuddering. She was so glad she would wake up then. She had no desire to touch that thing. She looked up to see Vegeta in deep thought.

Bulla jumped as she heard the GR room door open. She turned to see her mother walking in.

"Hey you two. I've got breakfast ready...Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Bulma turned to the Saiyan as he looked over to her.

"Nothing. Bulla let's eat." He walked out of the room headed towards the kitchen. Bulma looked at him curiously, and then started to follow. Bulla behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende had sensed a ki coming from Capsule Corp. It wasn't one he recognized.

That's weird. It's definitely familiar...  
As Dende tried to concentrate on it, it suddenly disappeared. Knitting his brows together he called for Piccolo.  
A few minutes later the tall Namek landed in front of the smaller one.

"So you sensed it too?" Dende asked.

"Yeah. It was a dark ki." Piccolo stated.

"It seemed very familiar; I just can't put my finger on it." Dende put a hand to his chin looking down in concentration.  
Piccolo turned and walked to the edge of the Lookout, staring down. 

"Dende, I'm going to talk to Vegeta. If it's coming from inside Capsule Corp. he should know."

"Ok. Let me know if there is anything I can do."  
With that Piccolo took off towards West City.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku! Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Chi-Chi yelled out of the window.  
There was no answer.  
Growling Chi-Chi tried again, "BOYS! LUNCH!"

All of a sudden her hair was flying up along with her apron. "AHHHHH!"

The two saiyans were already digging in as her hair and apron calmed. Smiling she went to the table and sat with them.

"Thanks... (Chomp) Chi... (Chomp)...Chi." Goku said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks mom!" Gohan grinned, turning back to devouring the food.  
Chi-Chi smiled watching the two. It was nice having these peaceful times. Sure there was the training but her boys were...wait!

"WHERE'S GOTEN?!" Chi-Chi yelled, slamming her fists on the table. How had she missed her youngest!?

"Well. I think he went to see Trunks." Gohan said.

"Uggghhh! I'll never get to just have all my family home at once will I!?" Chi-Chi sat back down resting her head in one of her hands. 

"Sure ya will!" Goku said finishing his last plate. "We will all be home toni-"

Goku! There is something going on at Capsule Corp. No one is quite sure what is going on. Piccolo is on his way there.

Oh King Kai! I'll head over there now.

Ok Goku. I'm sensing something terribly wrong.

Got it.

Goku stood up suddenly. "Sorry Chi. I know you want your family together, but there is something wrong at Capsule Corp. I gotta go check it out." With that he put two fingers to his head and disappeared. Leaving behind a shocked Gohan, and a very angry Chi-Chi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was just sitting down after the family brunch. 

"Well that was a weird brunch... Wonder what had those two acting all funny." Bulma sipped her tea as she flipped through a magazine. She was well relaxed and decided to take a day off from work. As she continued reading her magazine she heard a noise. She turned and...

"Goku?! What in the world are you doing here so early?! Is everything alright?"

"Oh hey Bulma! Yeah. Is Vegeta around?" Goku asked, looking at Bulma and then around the kitchen, down the hallway.

"Yeah. He and Bulla are in the gravity room. Those two were acting strange this morning. Maybe they got in to an argument or something?" Bulma shrugged and turned back to her tea and magazine.

"Alright well. See ya Bulma!" And with that he disappeared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was doing his normal warm ups, while Bulla was trying her hardest to move in the 300x gravity.

Geez dad...not like I needed to gradually get used to this or anything! Ugghh...  
Bulla tried to stand up as tall as possible, still a little hunched. Clenching her teeth and fists she tried to take a step. As she succeeded in one step she felt a ki behind her. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Goku.

"Wha...Goku? What are you doing here?" Bulla asked, breathlessly.

Goku smiled, "Well that's the thing. I was gonna ask Vegeta. See he's being as tough as always on ya!" He turned to find Vegeta powering down the gravity.  
Bulla yelped as she almost fell on her face.

Ahh much better.

"What is it Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, walking to where he and Bulla stood.

"Well King Kai told me I needed to get here. Said he sensed something wasn't right. I was wondering if you could maybe fill me in." Goku asked, looking at Vegeta, confused.

"He must have sensed my ki this morning dad." Bulla said, turning to Goku. "I keep having these weird nightmares, but this morning...”

"Enough! There is nothing wrong Kakarott. Now leave." Vegeta growled.

"But...King Kai wouldn't have said anything if there was nothing wrong!" Goku whined. 

Bulla watched as the two older saiyans stared at each other. Goku neutral. Her father not so much.  
The gravity room door opened, making all three turn to look at who was coming in.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Goku asked. Turning back to Vegeta he raised an eyebrow as to say 'something is definitely wrong.'

"I came to talk to Vegeta to ask if he felt what I felt this morning." The Namek stated, walking inside, arms crossed, his long cape flowing behind him.

Vegeta wasn't all that thrilled to have the two in his GR. "Listen. There is nothing that we can't handle. Now leave."

Bulla was now a little anxious. What had gotten into everyone? Was there something serious about her situation!?

"Dad. Let's hear them out! All this is making me nervous!" Bulla said turning to her father.

Vegeta looked at her with a deep scowl on his face, crossing his arms he said coldly. "It is none of their concern. They're over reacting." 

Bulla knew her dad was very hard to get through too.  
What should I do? Dad won't budge no matter how hard any of us push. Maybe I could sneak out later and fill them in.  
Deciding to let her father win...at the moment, she sighed, "Ok. Sorry guys. Maybe there was a cross of bad lines or something? Nothing bad has happened."

Piccolo and Goku took that as a hint and headed out. "Well Ok..." Goku sighed and they were gone.  
As the door closed Vegeta went back to the controls turning the gravity to 300.  
As the gravity started to change, Bulla could feel the pressure from it. She braced her legs and gritted her teeth. Her chest felt as if the hugest boulder was laying on her! Oh how did her father ever get used to this!? Suddenly she felt something behind her. Straining to turn her head she saw her father in a fighting stance.

"D-dad...I can barely...move...you...expect...m-me to fight!?" Bulla stuttered, in between trying to stay on foot and breathe!

Vegeta just humped and lowered his eyes. Bulla's eyes widened in horror as she felt his growing ki. She watched as electricity started flowing around him. He yelled and with that her Super Saiyan father was standing behind her. Bulla tried to keep from groaning in frustration.  
Vegeta put his hand inches from her back, a ki ball starting to form.

"DAD! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T! DON'T DO IT!" Bulla screamed.  
What is his problem!? Think Bulla! You can't move, but you can't just take that blast. THINK!

Vegeta slowly watched his daughter's face trying to read her expressions. He knew he was a hard one to train with, but sometimes it was the best way to get results. He pushed more energy into his ki blast making it grow a few inches more.  
Come on Bulla. Let's see if that Ki will rise like earlier. Her face is only reading terrified...wait...there's something.

Vegeta could feel what he had felt this morning. It was rising...slowly. His brows knitted together as he concentrated fully.

Dammit he's persistent. Is he really going to blast me!? Bulla decided thinking about it wasn't going to help. All of a sudden Bulla felt light as a feather. She turned grabbing her father's wrist and flung him in the air. As he rose she materialized behind him, kicking him into the wall. Vegeta effortlessly kicked off the wall landing on one knee. He threw his head up, eyes wide, but with a small smirk on his face. He stood, watching her. 

"What happened brat? Thought I’d actually let it go? Well you were right. See you do have Saiyan instincts after all." He crossed his arms. "Now why are you smiling? You haven't' beat me." Vegeta lowered once more.

Bulla was fuming! Why was this pissing her off so easy!? Bulla lowered to the ground, facing her father. She gave him her best imitation of his own smirk.

"No, daddy, I haven't beaten you...yet." Bulla hissed. She lowered into her stance, but before she even could blink, Vegeta disappeared. Bulla's smirk deepened. Oh Daddy dear. I'm not stupid...With that thought she threw her leg straight up. Her foot connecting with her father's gut. Vegeta let out a grunt as spit flew from his mouth.

"H-how!?" Vegeta tried to ask as he felt her fist catch his jaw, throwing him into the furthest wall. He hit the wall, falling on his front.  
Bulla slowly walked over to Vegeta. She smirked as she held her left hand out, towards his back. A light ball began to form.

"How's it feel, dad? To have the tables turned that fast?" Bulla narrowed her eyes, her smirk turning into an evil smile. She put more energy in the blast.  
Vegeta lifted his head and looked to the side. "Bulla. That's enough." He grunted.

She seemed to not have heard him as she just stared down at him, menacingly.

Oh, but I don't think it is dear. Do it! Do it now!

"BULLA! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"


	2. Just getting started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to show his game plan...

Oh, but I don't think it is dear. Do it! Do it now!

"BULLA! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Bulla was just about to fire the blast at the Prince's back when she felt herself being thrown against the furthest wall. 

Shit. Forgot about the other monkey. In due time...In due time...

Bulla sat up, one hand going to her head. What in the..? She looked up to see Goku standing by her father staring at her with an expression of seriousness. Her father was sitting up, spandex ripped and his face was bloody.

"What happened?" Goku asked, looking to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked towards Bulla. "We were just training, Kakarott. I thought I told you to leave." He stated.

"Well...I don't think you two need to be training like this here." Goku said.

"We were fighting?" Bulla questioned. "I did that to you dad?" She stood up and walked over to the two men. "I just remember you had a blast ready at my back, and the next thing I know, Goku threw me against the wall..." After saying that last part Bulla's face turned into one of rage.

"GOKU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME AGAINST THE WALL!?" 

Goku took a step back. Woo she's definitely Bulma's daughter. "I'm sorry Bulla. I had too. Maybe we should try and talk about this." He looked down at Vegeta, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." Is all the prince said.

Bulla closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, as she felt her adrenaline decline, she also felt herself feel heavier. Her eyes widened. Oh Kami. No! Bulla could feel the gravity start to pull her down. "H-hey...g-guys...turn...it...off...” she could barely get it out as it crushed her chest.

"Oh the gravity!" Goku ran over and hit the button. Bulla, sweating, sat down to regain her strength.

As I hit the wall I swear I heard laughing. But it wasn't Goku or dad...it was like it was coming from inside my mind. Bulla shook her head, as to rid her thoughts. 

"I think we should go out back. Piccolo is still here. Don't want anyone else to over hear us either. It may be nothing serious, but...let's not take any chances." Goku said, starting for the door. Bulla and Vegeta followed.

In due time...in due time...

Bulla was thinking about that mysterious voice she had heard right when Goku threw her into the wall.  
It was so creepy. I couldn't remember anything? I hurt my father? What in the hell is going on?!  
Bulla frowned in deep thought. She was sitting on the ground, back against the capsule corp. building. Her father, Goku, and Piccolo were just a few feet away talking about something. She wasn't paying attention. She was trying to figure out what the hell happened to her.

"....well I don't think she's listening...” Goku laughed. Bulla looked up to see all three men staring down at her.

"What?" Bulla growled. 

"Well Bulla, we're still not sure what happened back there. Do you have anything you'd like to add?" Piccolo asked.

Bulla relaxed her face a little and thought it'd be a good idea to let them know about the voice.

"Well...after I hit the wall..." She threw a look that could kill towards Goku, who put his hand behind his head and nervously smiled, "I heard this weird laughter and three words...In  
due time...in due time. It repeated them twice. Such a weird voice." Bulla shuddered at the thought of that high pitched crackly voice.

"How did that voice sound?" Vegeta asked, noticing his daughter shudder.

"It was sort of high pitched. Feminine almost but still male..."

"FRIEZA!?!" Goku and Piccolo both screamed.

Bulla physically flinched at their outburst. "That's what he sounds like!? ...Oh Kami no!!! DAD!?"

Vegeta looked at Bulla blankly. Her face read fear. Goku and Piccolo were looking at the two curiously.

"OK you two. Out with it." The Namek demanded.

Vegeta's face changed to a scowl. "Bulla, go ahead and tell them everything."

Bulla went to tell the about the dreams she had been having ever since she started to train. Afterwards she went on to tell them all what had happened in the GR. They all were listening carefully. All had that super serious look on their faces.

"...And that's all I remember. But could someone tell me what happened during the time I can't remember?" Bulla finished.  
Vegeta explained it to her. Bulla was shocked to hear all of what had happened. There was no way she could've stood up to her father like that with only 4 days of training.

"So what are we going to do? Do we even know what's happening? Should we ask mom? Maybe she can figure something out?" Bulla asked, desperately. She did not want to hurt anyone else. She also wanted to know what was going on inside herself.

Goku looked to Bulla then Piccolo. "Piccolo? Do you think Dende might know something?"

The Namek looked down at the girl, "I doubt it. He seemed confused about her rising Ki this morning. What about King Kai?"

Goku nodded. "King Kai, can you hear me?"

Yes, Goku. I heard the conversation earlier. I'm not sure what it could be myself? But I still have a bad feeling about it all. Let me ask the other Kais to find out if any of them may know.

"Thanks!" Goku said.

Piccolo turned to Vegeta, "Maybe you should inform Bulma. She may be able to watch her as she slept. Read brain activity."

Vegeta nodded. "Bulla, let's go fill your mother in." With that the group started back into Capsule Corp.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trunks! Do you think we could go back to Capsule corp.? I'm starving!" Goten said to his friend.  
Trunks was finishing up a project for a branch of Capsule Corporation, in East City. "Yeah Goten! I'm almost done!" Trunks hit a few more buttons and heard a series of beeps. 

"Alright!" Trunks smiled, wiping an arm across his sweaty forehead. "Mom's gonna be happy about this one!"

"That's great Trunks...but let's go!" Goten's stomach growled again, loudly.

"Alright, alright. Geez Goten. You're worse that your dad sometimes." Trunks exclaimed.  
Trunks hit another few buttons on the system and turned to the door, when his phone started to ring. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Trunks! Did you get it fixed?"

"Yes mom. It took longer than I thought, but it shouldn't give us any more problems." Trunks smiled at his achievement.

"Ok. Good. Well listen, I-" Bulma was cut off by someone in the background. Trunks heard his dad.

"Everything ok?" Trunks asked.  
There was some chatter between her mom and father before she came back on the line.

"Trunks. You need to get home now please."

"Is everything ok?" Trunks asked, starting to worry.

"Yes. Just get here." Click.  
Trunks put his phone back in his pocket and started towards the door. "Goten, somethings going down at home. Let's go!"

At that the two demi-saiyans took off quickly towards Capsule Corporations.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Bulla just sit down here." Bulma said to her daughter.  
Bulla sat down on a twin size table. It was hard and uncomfortable. Bulma walked over to a machine and clicked a few buttons. She bent down and stood up with a few wires. She walked over to Bulla.

"Okay, just lie down and relax." Bulma said to her daughter. Bulla laid down. 

Geez mom. How do you relax on this horrid thing!? Bulla had to keep from rolling her eyes. Bulma started to put some type of clear gel on the circular objects at the end of the wires. She began to place them on Bulla's head. One on each temple. One on the back of her head and the last one on her forehead. Finishing up, Bulma walked over to her machine and sat down. She hit a few buttons and something popped up on the screen. Bulla lifted her head to get a better look. It was just a green screen, showing her brain activity. A few squiggly lines.

Bulla laid her head back down. I hope we can get this over with quickly! 

"Hey mom. How long will this take?" Bulla asked.

"Hmmm. Well it all depends on you. Ok to start I'm going to need you to do a few things. First I want you to close your eyes." Bulla did as she was asked. "Next just clear your mind."

Bulla sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Clear my mind. Clear my mind.  
There was a few beeping sounds, but Bulla kept her eyes closed.

"Okay good." Bulma said, starting to type away. "Hey Goku, grab that bottle above you."  
Goku turned and grabbed it, and walked to Bulma. Bulma, still typing, eyes on the screen said, "Take it over to Bulla. Bulla, you can open your eyes, I need you to take what Goku gives you."

Bulla opened her eyes and sat up, taking the bottle from the older Saiyan. She opened it and grabbed one of the pills in the bottle. She eyed it suspiciously. "Mom, what is this?"

"It's a mini tranquilizer. It knocks out bigger animals for a few minutes. With your Saiyan blood it should knock you out for just a minute or two. You'll need to take about 6 so we can see if anything happens while you're out."

Bulla almost choked, "6!?" She slowly tipped the bottle into her hand. She eyed them warily, and then finally tipping her head back she swallowed the pills. She returned to lying down, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes her eyes started to fill heavy. She finally faded to black.

"I think she's out." Goku said. He looked over to Bulma. 

"She is. Her brain activity seems normal at the moment. I'll let you all know if something abnormal happens." Bulma said. She typed a few more things, and then sat back, eyes on screen.

Vegeta was leaned against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes drifted between the screen and his daughter.  
The door opened to the lab. Trunks and Goten walked in looking to Piccolo who had been standing by the door, to Vegeta against the wall, to Goku standing beside Bulma in front of a screen to finally Bulla.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, stopping by his father, his eyes on Bulla.

"I'm watching your sister's brain activity. Apparently ever since she's started training she's been having some weird nightmares. Earlier, while with your dad, she apparently blacked out and tried to hurt him." Bulma said, eyes never leaving the screen. Her voice and face read all business. Trunks knew she was worried, but his mom was pretty good at hiding  
emotions when she was working.

Trunks turned to his dad, "Why'd you think she did it?" Vegeta looked at Trunks and grunted.

"Her nightmare isn't a very normal one. She said it's always the same one. Freiza is trying to get her to work for him and kill us off." 

"FRIEZA!?" Both Trunks and Goten yelled, eyes bugged. "But she's never seen him! How could she possibly dream about him?!" Trunks asked. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Her ki has been rising off and on too. But it doesn't feel like her. It's too dark. She also hasn't been training but a few days, there is no way she could have that much power already." Piccolo said, stepping closer to the group.

"She even heard his voice." Goku said. "When I got her off of Vegeta she came too and told us she heard him talking in her head."

"This doesn’t make any sense." Trunks said. Goten nodded. The group remained silent for a few minutes. All eyes on the monitor.

"Vegeta." Goku looked at the shorter Saiyan. Vegeta nodded. 

"What's going on?" Bulma asked. "Her brain activity is normal."

"Her power is rising rather quickly." Piccolo informed her.

"So something is happening." Bulma looked over to her daughter. She was motionless. Breathing deeply. She turned back to the screen and hit a few buttons. The screen changed to black.

"What are you doing mom?" Trunks asked, walking over to the screen.

"I'm turning it to where we can see what she sees. If her power is rising then something has to be happening, but her brain activity is normal...I don't understand...It's like she's awake...not asleep at all...” Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goten were now by the screen with the others, watching and waiting.  
Suddenly they saw something.

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta yelled. He started to jump in front of Bulla but his feet were stuck to the ground.

Bulla looked up to see the creature just a few feet in front of her. She was scared, but she wasn't about to let him see that. She frowned. "What do you want?"

Freiza chuckled, "Dear child. I'm here for you. I need a right hand." He looked to Goku, then Vegeta. Finally his eyes back to her. "To kill the monkeys."

Vegeta and Goku both growled, unable to move. "Don't touch her!" Vegeta snarled through clenched teeth. 

Frieza's eyes stayed on Bulla. He smiled. "Oh Vegeta I won't touch her. She may touch me though." He then walked forward a step, extending his hand as if going for a handshake. 

Vegeta's blood began to boil. "Bulla! Get out of here! Run!"

Bulla just stared at the lizard. She looked down to his hand and slowly started to reach her own hand out. There was just a few inches between the two's hands. Closer...closer...

"Wake her up. NOW!" Piccolo yelled. Goten was the closest, he jumped over to the table and grabbed Bulla's shoulders lifting her up. "Bulla! You gotta wake up! Bulla!"  
Bulma kept watching the screen. Their hands were only centimeters apart. 

"Aggghhh! Goten! What in the hell?" Bulla was awake and looking at Goten like he was crazy. She looked around the room. Everyone's face was one of relief. Her eyes stopped on the screen behind her mother. Bulla threw a hand up to her mouth, gasping.

"Did I?" Bulla asked.

"No. We stopped it." Piccolo stated.

"Do you think something bad would've really happened if she would've taken his hand?" Goku asked the Namek. "It's just a dream? Maybe if she takes his hand, the dreams will stop?"

"No. We're not taking any chances. Her power level kept growing every inch their hands got closer." Vegeta said angrily. "We need to figure out exactly what is going on."  
Goten stepped back from Bulla as she swung her legs to the side. She grabbed the wires and tore them off her head. Standing up she began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, watching her daughter carefully.

"I'm thirsty." Is all Bulla responded as she disappeared.

Trunks looked at the others in the room. He was confused. What in the hell was going on? How could no one know what was happening to his sister.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Trunks exited the lab and went to the kitchen. He found Bulla sitting at the table. He rummaged around in the pantry until he found a few snacks. He loaded his arms full of different items. Sitting at the table he handed his sister a bag.

"Trunks..." Bulla looked up at her brother, "I feel uncomfortable. You remember when I tried to turn into a super Saiyan? It felt weird to me. Like my body was uncomfortable with that amount of power?"

Trunks stopped eating. "Yeah. Are you feeling that way now? Your ki feels normal." His face turned into worry. "Bulla?"

Bulla sighed, "No...But I felt that way while I was knocked out. It felt like I was never asleep. That nightmare felt more real than me and you talking right now...” Bulla took a drink of her water. "I mean...what are we going to do?" Bulla slumped against her chair letting her head fall back and stared at the ceiling.

Trunks continued to eat his chips. The two siblings sat in silence for a while. Then Bulla's head snapped up and she was smiling at her brother.

"I've got it! If that much power makes me uncomfortable, I just make it to where it is comfortable!" Bulla jumped up and ran towards the GR. Trunks' looked after her a small smile on his lips. Shaking his head he finished the bag of chips and headed after her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta! What is yelling at everyone going to accomplish!?" Bulma yelled at the Prince.

"Woman, I'll do what I want to get answers!" Vegeta snapped back.

Piccolo and Goku were standing there wincing at the bickering couple. Goten had actually chose to stand behind them to stay safe.

"Show some manners! We're trying to help our daughter! We can't do that if you're being rude to every single person! Ugh!" Bulma threw her hands in the air. Turning she went back to going over the dream sequence she had recorded from Bulla's brain waves.

Vegeta just grunted. "Kakarott. Have you heard anything from the kais yet?"

"No. Not yet. I wonder what's taking so long?" Goku asked, scratching his chin.

Piccolo had walked over to stand by Bulma, eyeing the screen.

"I don't understand. None of this makes any sense..." Bulma muttered.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Well for starters when I play back the dream sequence with her brain wave activity it doesn't match up." She looked at Piccolo from the corners of her eyes. He was confused. "Let me try to explain...Ok. When you're awake your brain activity stays pretty active." Bulma pointed to the green screen. "Like this. See how the lines are jumping every once in a while, like in a pattern? That's a conscious mind. But the problem here is..."

" Bulla was unconscious." Piccolo finished, staring at the screen.

"Exactly. I'm not sure how that's possible." Bulma sighed, putting a hand thru her hair. She began to rack her brain for an answer. Suddenly something popped into her head but she quickly shook it off. She stood and turned to the group. 

"I need to do some research. I'm going to the main lab. If I find anything I'll let you all know. If something happens, call me." Bulma walked out of the room.

"Why can't we figure this out!?" Goku was frustrated. 

Vegeta had walked up to the monitors, studying the screens. His brows were furrowed as in deep thought. It shows she was awake? But how? We all saw her clearly knocked out...

"Maybe we should monitor her when she's training? Since that's clearly the main cause of the power level." Piccolo said, turning to face Vegeta. Suddenly all four men whipped their heads towards the door.  
Vegeta was the first to move out of the lab. The other three close behind. It didn't take them any time to reach the GR. Vegeta hit a button on the control panel and the door opened revealing a sweaty, panting set of siblings. The door opening automatically turned all gravity off. The three walked in, the door shutting behind them. Bulla and Trunks looked up at them annoyed.

"We were just sparring a little bit. Why the grim faces?" Trunks asked, glancing at Bulla who was starting to smile.

"Yeah guys? Why the long faces!? Gotta relax a little!" Bulla full on smile, stood straight holding her hands out as if she were going for a hug. "I wanted to be able to make it comfortable for me to have this much power. Trunks was just helping out! I'm not out of control! Actually it's quite the opposite now! Right Trunks!?" Bulla turned to the violet hair man.

Trunks gave her a small smile, "You are getting quite better." He looked to Vegeta, "If she pays close attention she can feel where the power starts and turn it to where she can lower or even bring it out! She just about turned into a Super Saiyan, that's what happened right when you all came in. She lost it, but I’m sure with more training she can gain access to it!" He was in a full tooth grin now.  
Vegeta listened to his son and turned towards his daughter. He gave a half smile. He almost was proud if it weren't for him knowing his own two kids.

"Trunks. Why are you lying?" Vegeta asked, rather calmly, his back towards his son, the front towards Bulla.

Piccolo and Goku raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta..?" Goku started, but was interrupted.

"Kakarott. I think I know when my own flesh and blood is lying. Stay out of this."  
Vegeta was eyeing Bulla, careful not to let her know of his intentions. His best bet was to keep a straight face. Show no emotion. Inside he was fuming, but no one was to know that.

"I asked you a question brat." Vegeta said to Trunks. 

"I'm not lying, dad. She really did almost turn into a Super Saiyan!" Trunks yelled. "Why do you think I'm lying!?" Trunks stood up. Bulla was watching her father. She let her arms fall back to her sides, still smiling.

Why would he think Trunks was lying? I know he felt my power that's the only reason the four of them showed up so fast. He's just standing there watching me. I can't read him...hmmm...

"Then let's see it, Bulla. Do it now." Vegeta said. "Show me you can control it."

Bulla's smile dropped. "Ok...but give me a minute." She closed her eyes, finding her ki. She went down into a squat her arms in front of her, fists clenched. A white aura surrounded her as she began to power up.

While she was concentrating Vegeta turned towards Piccolo and glanced back at Bulla. Piccolo nodded. Vegeta turned back to watch his daughter. She had started to yell as she was starting to fully charge, eyes closed. Suddenly her yelling turned into screaming. She grabbed her head with both hands. 

"NOOOO! NO NO NO! STOP IT!!!" Bulla screamed. "PLEASE NO! DON'T!!!!"  
Vegeta grunted and he and Piccolo were by Bulla in a second. Vegeta grabbed Bulla from under her arms, grabbing her hands from her head. Piccolo was bent down in front of her face. 

"Bulla. Fight it. You're in control." Piccolo stated, firmly.

Bulla started to shake. Vegeta tried to still her. "I-it's not...it's...NOOO! DON'T DO IT! STOP IT DAMMIT!" Bulla screamed and the same time pulled her hands from Vegeta. She threw her arms straight up and slid down, escaping her father's grasp. She turned on her heel and shot up, head butting Vegeta. He took a step back from the impact. His hand flying up to his head, one eye closed. He kept his open eye on his daughter. Her power was at an extreme high, but her face was one of pure terror. Her body was slightly shaking. Vegeta pulled his hand down to see his glove stained with blood. Well the brat drew blood...again. Vegeta took a deep breath.

"Bulla." He said. He watched her as she struggled with whatever it was that was happening.  
She threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream.

"DAD! Do something!" Trunks said, running to grab his sister, but Piccolo grabbed the boy's arm, shaking his head.

"Stay calm Trunks." Is all Vegeta said. He went to stand in front of Bulla. He stayed on guard just in case she wanted to pull another one of her stunts. She continued to scream, until she became hoarse. Her head fell forward, and she collapsed on her knees. Breathing heavy she looked up to her dad.

"D-daddy...h-help me... I can’t. I can't...fight..." Bulla stuttered out. She was so exhausted, but she knew she had a long way to go. This was just the calm before the storm. Vegeta turned towards Trunks and Goten. 

"Take your sister back to the lab; I'm going to get your mother." Trunks nodded, he and Goten grabbing Bulla they slowly walked her to the door. The three disappeared from the room. Vegeta turned to Goku and Piccolo.

"Vegeta, what was all that about?" Goku asked, confused.

"When I opened the door did you happen to notice anything strange?" Vegeta asked.  
Goku thought for a minute, "Uh...well...OH! The gravity was on! But I thought Bulla couldn't move in gravity."

"She can't move in anything over 150x." Vegeta walked over to the controls and hit a few buttons. He humped. "Well look at that."

"What was the gravity set on?" Piccolo asked.

"450" Vegeta said, turning towards the door. Both Goku and Piccolo's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT!? There is no way! Not in that short amount of time!" Goku yelled in disbelief.

"I think I have an idea about what's going on, but I want to be sure. Let's head back to the lab. I'll call for Bulma." With that they headed to the lab. Vegeta called Bulma on the monitor. She was there in just a few minutes.

"Vegeta, is it always necessary for you to always choose the hard way! She is still half human ya know!?" Bulma growled, as she put the monitor wires on her daughter's head for a second time. Vegeta just grunted and went to walk over to the monitors. Bulma walked over and started to type a few things in. This time she had both monitors to study both at the same time. Bulla was breathing slowly and deeply. Her body was exhausted. Bulma decided to keep her conscious.

"If this was happening while she was powering up, we have to get her to do it again." Bulma said, throwing a nervous and worried glance to her daughter. "Bulla, sweety, can you do that?" Bulla stayed lying down, but nodded. She grunted as she tightened her fists.

Oh please let them figure out how to stop this. Okay Bulla you can do this! Ignore that awful...

"AhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!" Bulla yelled, as she began to power up again.

The other 6 looked to the monitors. The first screen showed the green background and light yellow squiggly lines showing her brain waves. Those were normal. However, the second screen showed exactly what Bulla was seeing in her head. The group muttered a series of gasps, and grunts.

"What is going on!?" Bulma yelled. She slammed her fist down. She was angry and worried!  
The monitor was showing fuzziness but they could make out figures. The monitor started to come into focus. As it came into focus Bulla started to scream again as she had earlier.

There on the monitor was Freiza. 

As if he was standing directly in front of her as in the dream. 

Bulla seemed to look down and there was her hand, in Frieza's.....

**Author's Note:**

> I had this pop into my head a few years back and just now decided to upload it on a fanfic sight...hope somebody out there may enjoy it -_-;


End file.
